Naruto Role Play Wiki:Character Creation Policy
---- Characters are the foundation of role playing. However, rules and regulations must be enforced to create a organized and peaceful environment. Character Creation To create a character, you must go to the guide, and follow the instructions on the page. Then go to Forum:Claiming. Make sure to sign the forum. A member of the Administration team will look at the forum, and approve or deny making the character. NOTE: Being in Konoha is not necessarily "better". After the character is created, a page is made for the character. General Rules *Multiple characters may be made for one user, but all must be handled. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters (see here for how user levels work), that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, if you don't have time to role play them. *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name). Also, they should not be named after well known sources. *Your character must be of your own original creation. You may not steal ideas from media, including Naruto. You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique as possible. *After two weeks of user inactivity, characters may be demoted, displaced, or deleted. They also can be put up to adoption for other users. Administrators reserve the right to do any of the above if it deems necessary. *When creating an account at this wiki, a user automatically receives the entry level to create a character. They receive additional spots according to their user levels. As stated above, characters must be played as well as remain somewhat active. Administrators may disallow additional creation of characters if deemed necessary. *Creation of minor characters may start at any level, but only three minor characters are allowed for each user. *Each user may have a maximum of three characters in a single village and only one of those may hold a position of power. Character Page Standards *Template:My Character should be at the top of every character page. It determines the user's claim of the character. *Template:Character Infobox can be used on character pages. It is not required, but it is recommended. *Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: **Category:Characters **The Village **Optional categories also include nationality, male/female, birth year, etc. *Character pages should be have the following: **Photo **Name **Bio/history/facts about the character. If you receive a notice about your page, and you do not do so by 5 days following the request, the character may be put on lock down until the problem is corrected. If it has not been fixed after 14 days, the user will receive a warning. *Your bio and history also needs to be within character, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki. Characters are interacting with each other. Characters should not be OP. *Also, as this site takes place sometime in the future, about a century, after the books. You can not write book characters into your bios. Un-Claimed Characters It is required characters be claimed with the claiming forum. If a character is made without being claimed, the creator will be notified with Template:Claim Warning. The page will be deleted. The user will have the option of making a claim request. If he/she does then the page will be un-deleted. Questions? Ask an admin.